


Sag mir, wo die Blumen sind

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Habían pasado tantas cosas, tanto dolor en su vida, que ni él mismo recordaba cómo había sido su inicio en realidad, pero todos tenemos un origen y V no era la excepción a aquello.





	Sag mir, wo die Blumen sind

La edad del hombre llegó con la caída de Sauron, las guerras terminaron y el hombre comenzó a hacer de la Tierra su territorio y con ello muchas cosas se perdieron en el tiempo.

Tuvo que ver como su amada hija terminaba por morir, marchitándose por el paso de los años. Ella —que habiendo escogido la mortalidad para estar junto a aquel rey y a sus hijos, el tiempo que se le había sido permitido— había logrado ser realmente feliz, aunque a él le había partido el alma verla morir de aquella forma, ver a uno de sus preciados hijos morir sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Había visto a su gente marchar hacia la isla donde finalmente descansarían, pero él no marchó, por alguna razón decidió quedarse en la Tierra, donde pudo ver como el hombre terminaba por gobernar sobre todos de manera lenta. Aquella raza que no tenía nada demasiado espectacular, debido a que no tenían magia, ni grandes fuerzas, ni tampoco ya gran longevidad se fue expandiendo cada vez más hasta que comenzaron a olvidar lentamente su propia historia, comenzando a inventar una nueva, olvidando a los antiguos reyes y los peligros que se habían debido atravesar para lograr una paz.

Comenzaron a olvidar a los dragones, a los magos, a los enanos, a los hobbits y a los elfos. Cualquier criatura llamada "sobrenatural", todo aquello se convirtió en una simple leyenda para ellos, un mito para sus historias, para su folclore. Historias para dormir a los niños pequeños o bien para asustarlos acerca de los peligros, casi con metáforas, o bien para llenarles la cabeza de "imaginación", según decían ellos.

Ante sus ojos fueron cambiando su forma de pensar, de vivir, hasta las mismas creencias que los impulsaban. Podía ver como nuevamente el poder comenzaba a gobernar los instintos de los hombres, como querían gobernar por sobre todos los de su clase. Un anillo para gobernar, pensó que con la destrucción de aquel anillo nunca más debería enfrentar ver un mundo de esa forma, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Las guerras se fueron librando, mucha gente murió, todo por el ansia de poder y todo se fue complicando cada vez más cuando en el país en que se encontraba, Inglaterra, un gobierno comenzó a emerger.

En un principio no fue demasiado vistoso, pero lentamente cada vez fue peor. Se llevaban a personas que tenían distintas creencias, a personas que no amaban de la manera que era esperado.

Aquellos seres eran encerrados en diferentes campos de trabajo, al igual que lo habían hecho con anterioridad, en una guerra que no había transcurrido hacía tantos años, como para que estuviera ocurriendo la misma situación frente los ojos de todos que no hacían nada para detener lo que ocurría.

Nuevamente intento no sobresalir del resto, siempre cubría sus orejas de la mejor manera posible, después de todo la parte llamada hélice del oído de los elfos siempre había sido distintas a la de los humanos, aún siendo él mitad elfo.

Pero un día no pudo escapar, un día simplemente cayeron sobre él, quién había poseído en su hogar muchos artefactos que no eran permitidos, después de todo aún poseía cosas de la segunda edad media, recuerdos de los cuales no había querido alejarse, pero se había visto obligado a dejar atrás, mientras era subido a uno de los autos, luchando en todo momento para salvarse, aunque no pudo escapar del golpe que lo dejó noqueado finalmente.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró en una celda fría, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por ropajes anaranjados, de prisionero le dijo su mente rápidamente. Había caído en un campo de concentración y nada lo podría sacar de ahí.

Al principio intentó no resaltar, sus orejas siempre cubiertas por su cabello, pero aquello se vio rápidamente interrumpido un día que entraron a su celda y lo llevaron a la fuerza.

Raparon su cabello, dejando a la vista sus hélices, haciendo que los científicos comenzaran a experimentar con él, después de todo lo suyo era de nacimiento, no por una operación estética o algo así y aquello era apreciable.

Lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo, dentro de su celda, eran los mensajes que recibía de la celda continua, de Valerie... a veces se intentaba imaginar cómo sería Valerie, a veces su mente se la representaba como Arwen, cosa que daba dolor en su corazón, imaginar a su pequeña niña en ese lugar, era mucho peor que haber visto como se marchitaba.

No supo cuanto estuvo en ese lugar, cuanto experimentaron con él, hasta que un día finalmente se quebró.

El fuego siempre había representado muchas cosas... había sido el fuego quién había forjado el anillo de poder, había sido el fuego de Smaug que había traído desolación a la montaña solitaria, había sido el fuego quién termino por romper lo que quedaba de Sauron y fue el fuego el elemento que lo sacó de aquel lugar.

Quemó aquel campo de concentración, hizo arder todo hasta los cimientos, las pobres almas en cautiverio que se habían encontrado en aquel lugar, todo. Siendo que de ese fuego nació algo más.

Su mente estaba demasiado dañada, no podía incluso recordar su propio nombre, pero se juró a si mismo que acabaría con todo aquello. Llevaría a todos o al menos a quienes pudieran, la idea de salir de toda aquella mierda en que se encontraban.

Elrond, señor de Rivendel, se había perdido hace mucho tiempo ya. Los humanos habían terminado por arrebatar lo que quedaba de aquel elfo y en su lugar, de aquellas cenizas de lo que había sido un horrible lugar, nació un hombre completamente diferente.

Simplemente V, quién realizaría su venganza, que transmitiría sus ideas... el hombre que buscó especialmente las flores _Violet Carson_ , porque esas eran las flores de Valerie y siempre tendría un lugar para ella en su mente, aunque a veces la mujer que llenaba aquella memoria era una joven de unos ojos hermosos, que siempre quería proteger.

Habían muchos años de guerra sobre él, tantos que no recordaba con claridad, pero siempre prefería ver aquellas flores, en su escondite, intentando comprender el comportamiento del hombre sin poder lograrlo nunca jamás.


End file.
